In fast service food outlets, institutions and the like, there is a need for an individual serving platter having a stainless steel liner and a heat insulating underliner for serving pre-heated foods, such as steaks, hot sandwiches and the like. It has formerly been the practice to employ removable stainless steel liners which are preheated and stacked in a convenient location for receiving the food from the grill or the stove. The liner is then placed on an insulating separate underliner and served to the customer. Such a liner and underliner combination tray is disclosed herein under the description of "Prior Art". They inherently have the disadvantage of requiring that their parts be separately cleaned, handled and stored, after each use.